


Your Skin I'm Sinking In

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Hugs, Kissing, Night, RocketShipping - Freeform, Romantic Gestures, the author is a sucker for romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: She is alone and cryingThe title comes from the songGlycerineby Bush which I was listening to while writing this





	Your Skin I'm Sinking In

Later, Jessie wouldn’t remember the exact reason why she ended up crying in the first place but at that moment she sat on the grass, knees pulled into her chest, sobbing in the crook of her arm. She was alone, with only her thoughts and the cool night wind that blew against her back to keep her company. She couldn’t let James and Meowth see her cry. She had to be the strong one on the team, the glue holding them together, the one to keep spirits up when they threatened to break them apart. But as she rocked back and forth, the loneliness overwhelmed her. She wished that someone could just side beside her and hear her out. To cry on their shoulder as they assured her that everything would turn out okay. But James and Meowth were both sound asleep in the tent and the wind was not strong enough to carry her cries over to them. 

“Jessie?”

The warmth that blows against her ear startles her. Jessie slowly looks back to see that James standing behind her. He quietly knelt down beside her. With a worried expression, he gently places his hand on her shoulder.

“Jessie what’s wrong?”

The words that tumble about in her throat instead come out as sobs. His hand slides down on her arm and with a turn, pulls her in close. Her arms wrap around his neck and she nestles her face against the shoulder of his pajamas. Her tears sting as they streak down her cheeks, blotting his shirt but he holds on fast. His bangs dangle just above her head, one hand stroking her hair, another clutching her back. 

“Oh Jess. _Jess._ ”

His lips pucker up against the top of her head. She melts. She hangs on loosely to him now, face to face with his neck, wanting to sink in and stay there in his embrace forever. But it is the feel of his gaze that makes her look up at him. His hand moves to wipe away a stray tear on her cheek. His caress feels as light as air. 

“It’s gonna be ok. You don’t have to do this alone. I’m _here._ ”

His right hand cups her cheek. The side of her face sinks in to meet his touch. Her eyelashes flutter and she stares right into his eyes.

“I’m here with you.”

He leans in and kisses her. His lips are soft and gentle. Jessie clings to him, her fingers running up the back of his neck and through the waves of his hair. Her lips jut out and press against his.' James' hand that cradles her cheek tilts her head closer to him. Jessie's heart lifts and she falls into his embrace.


End file.
